


The Last Lesbian On Earth

by SunSpell80



Series: TWD [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Basically every character who has a line got tagged, Fluff, Gen, Season 5 roadtrip, Tara POV, plus Judith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: Their other van ran out of gas fifteen miles ago, so they’re all crammed into one. Rosita’s sitting on Abraham’s lap, Noah is occupying the space by Carol’s feet, and Maggie, Glenn, Gabriel, Tara, and Daryl are crouched in the back, squishing closely to each other for safety. It’s a rather unfortunate arrangement, because Tara is next to Daryl and even though they all stink, he definitely smells the worst.It’s been pretty much silent since they figured out their configuration and set back on their journey to D.C. It’s wearing down on her and finally, she just can’t stand it anymore.“What if I’m the last lesbian on earth?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before 5.10 "Them", which is one of my favorites in the series. Basically, I love watching them all struggle as a group together to survive. Can we go back to that please instead of the nonsense that was Season 7? Thanks.

Their other van ran out of gas fifteen miles ago, so they’re all crammed into one. Rosita’s sitting on Abraham’s lap, Noah is occupying the space by Carol’s feet, and Maggie, Glenn, Gabriel, Tara, and Daryl are crouched in the back, squishing closely to each other for safety. It’s a rather unfortunate arrangement, because Tara is next to Daryl and even though they all stink, he definitely smells the worst.

It’s been pretty much silent since they figured out their configuration and set back on their journey to D.C. It’s wearing down on her and finally, she just can’t stand it anymore.

“What if I’m the last lesbian on earth?” Her voice, though soft and cracked from disuse, sounds like a gunshot in the van, startling half of the occupants into reaching for their weapons. Rick swerves slightly.

At first, Tara thinks no one’s going to respond to her. _Okay, great guys_ , she thinks sarcastically. _Just ignore me. Pretend I’m not here. Great strategy when you’ve got fourteen people in a van built for seven._

“You’re not,” Rosita is finally the one to respond to her, dismissively.

“Oh yeah? Tara shoots back, grinning slightly. “Please tell me this is your way of coming out. I’m begging you.”

Rosita scoffs, wiggling in Abraham’s lap a bit to look back at her. “In your dreams.”

“I mean, yeah. That has definitely been a recurring theme in my dreams.”

“Mine as well,” Eugene pipes up from his seat in the second row. “In fact, I have frequent recurring dreams where Rosita and Tara fornicate. Just last night, I had one where - ”

He’s silenced by Rosita’s clock to his ear. “If you want to live, I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” She warns him.

There’s a few titters and a couple uncomfortable chuckles, then it quiets down again.

“But seriously,” Tara breaks the silence again “What if there are no lesbians left? Only about 2.5 percent of women were attracted to their own sex before the world ended. There weren’t that many of us to begin with. I could be the last of my kind. What if I never have sex again?”

“Well, we could always -”

“ _No,_ Eugene.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of lesbians left.” Carol assures her. “I feel more bad for Judith. When she’s old enough to date there’s going to be no one her age for her.”

“She could date older men,” Rosita suggests.

“Christ,” mutters Carl, tightening his hold on his baby sister as if to ward off any future men who might come for her. 

“Guys, have a little faith,” Glenn reprimands them, rubbing his hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “Somewhere out there, there’s a group like us with a baby. And they’re going to raise him just like we’ll raise Judith. Then, in sixteen years or so -”

“Definitely ‘ _or so’,”_ Rick comments, so quietly that Tara isn’t entirely sure if he actually spoke or if it was her imagination.

“ - they’ll wind up in the same place. Their eyes will meet, it will be love at first sight…and then he’ll be scared off by all you crazy fuckers with your big ass guns.”

That sparks a round of laughter that seizes everyone in the van except for Sasha, Maggie, and Daryl. Even Rick cracks a smile.

“What if Judith’s a lesbian?” Michonne points out.

They all crane their necks to look at Judith evaluatively, as if there might be some sort of visible sign. Judith just gurgles happily.

This time, it’s Daryl who breaks the silence:

“Well then, she’ll just be shit out of luck.”


End file.
